chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2007 Chawosaurian presidential election
The Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of 2007 was a major upset realigning Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of two notable students, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII and Bishop Warlock, Montgomery went on winning a Unanimous (by delegates) Landslide Victory (by popular vote), winning all 50 States and all 5 Territories, winning all 55 United States Jurisdictions, defeating Warlock with his 0 votes from the US Jurisdictions, winning because of his Left-Wing Populism and Left-Wing Nationalism, pro-Direct Democracy, Protectionism, and Non-Interventionism Politics, with Warlock, ran a campaign based on Conservatism, Free Trade, Economic Liberalism and Neoliberalism and also Traditional Conservatism, which allowed a Socialist to win a Decisive Victory. This Comrade Election is widely compared to the Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975, both elections were won by two strong-headed socialists, ran Populist campaigns, and ran against and defeated the Establishment. This marked the first time someone has won a Unanimous Landslide, winning all 538 Delegates Unanimously, the first time a Native American has won a Chronicle Delegation, the first time a Biracial has ran for Delegation, the first time someone has lost decisively. This was a shocking and amazed delegation and the Warlock Supporters were shocked, angry and impressed, the reasoning for Montgomery's Unanimous Victory was because of his hammered messages advocating for Popular Democracy, Multipartisanism, Non-Interventionism, Civil Libertarianism, Left Wing Nationalism, Popular Sovereignty, Protectionism, Environmentalism, Anti-Globalism and Jeffersonian Democracy. Despite his strong opposition to a Jewish State, he won the Jewish Vote at 67%. This is Chawosauria's 3rd largest landslide to any political office after 1992 as the second and 1975 as the first. The vast majority of all Chawosaurian Republican voters are South Park Republicans, and they defected from their own party to support Democrat Johnathan Montgomery. The election took place during the Democratic Party wave elections of 2006 and 2008 in the United States and despite Montgomery's impeachment two years after the comrade election, this election led to the 2009 legislative elections in Chawosauria which turned out to be a huge blowout for Timothy Max Roosevelt as his Communist Coalition loses 215 seats to the Democratic Socialist Coalition led by opposition leader George Windsor, and the Communist Coalition maintained their majority, but lost their supermajority. Background A Realigning Election , one of Chawosauria's greatest Realigners.]] A Realigning Election, most states in the American Province were turning Republican, but in 2007, Montgomery prevented the Realigning from Democrat to Republican, making America bluer. Montgomery realigned two Republican States, North and South Dakota, making him the first Democrat in the History of the American Province to have won the Dakota Province. President, Jonathan Bismarck was mentally unfit for a second term]] Jonathan Bismarck was the incumbent president of the Chawosaurian Comrade Council, in the Chawosaurian Comrade Assembly of 2006, there were suggestions of Johnathan Montgomery running for president by 2007, he was so centrist and the Great Recession begins in 2007 under President, Bush. Bismarck became mentally unstable for a second term. In 2004, Bismarck won the 2004 election in a corrupt scheme, with Bismarck making a corrupt bargain with the Electors of Michigan and Michigan stayed out of the delegation, giving Bismarck the election. Bismarck in power, Bismarck's narcissism made Bismarck very unfit for Comrade Presidency and Timothy Max Roosevelt blocked his ability to run again in 2007. Nominations Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Montgomery had been in Student Government since 2007, he served his school as President, he won an effective landslide victory in 2006, defeating his Republican opponent, Joseph Brusaw. Montgomery represents the Left-Wing Progressive and Social Democratic side of Society, promising no free trade agreements, no electoral college and more, but inside Student Politics, he promised Law and Order, More Charity, Social Safety Net Programs and FREE Universal Education and Universal Healthcare paid for by Taxes rather then these taxes being paid for War and Interventions. and promised to prevent Wall Street Bailouts and receives no money from Big Banks. Montgomery's constant awareness of the Environment was thunderstriking. Bishop Warlock Bishop Warlock represents the Republican Party, opposing Montgomery's tax plans and rhetoric, Socialist Rhetoric. However, he thought of owning a Graphic Designing Business, but Montgomery still believes in the power of Progressive Taxation on Large Corporations. Jonathan Steinbeck Jonathan Steinbeck represents the Green Party, represents Green Politics, strong Environmentalism, which Him and Montgomery are in a strong agreement. Rhetoric of Candidates and Campaigns Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Montgomery ran a campaign based on Left-Wing Values with Nationalism and Populism, Johnathan constantly chants for Direct Democracy, Popular Democracy, Progressive Social Programs, Non-Interventionism, Criticism of the United States Federal Government, Electoral System and Foreign Policy, a Civil Rights Amendment, strong Separation of Church and State by specific Constitutional Amendment, and strong Anti-Trust and Anti-Corporatist Laws. His rallies were controversial, beating and kicking Conservative Protesters and Activists out of rallies, and highly strong Environmental Protection Laws. Bishop Warlock Warlock had the same crowds as Montgomery, but most of Montgomery's crowds were large, and as well as Montgomery criticizes Warlock for his silence for Environmentalism, the Environmental Movement grew in the Montgomery Movements. Controversies Communist Movements for Johnathan Montgomery The Chawosaurian Comrade Members from the Communist Party of the United States of America (CPUSA) had heavily endorsed Montgomery over Left-Wing Populist Values, Montgomery invited many CPUSA Members into Montgomery Rallies and with Montgomery's motto, "Make America Socialist Again" (MASA). There were many Socialist and Communist Rallies and Marches for Montgomery and had many controversies. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Johnathan himself was controversial, claimed he would win a landslide (which did happened), he was widely expected to lose by a landslide because of seemingly weakening Democratic States, on Election Night, he was winning popular votes, often winning them by landslide margins each state, Montgomery, winning Alabama, was highly unexpecting because it hasn't gone Democratic since 2000, and Conservatism and Popularity of the GOP was growing so well since 9/11, causing Montgomery's mother to be unable to run again in 2004, Alabama was a solid GOP state until 2007. On October 26, 2006, A Pro-Life Activist was holding a sign "Stop Killing Babies" at a huge Montgomery Rally, Montgomery went on verbally attacking the Anti-Abortion Activist, yelling at him, yelling "Look it's a Conservative nerd, with a sign says "stop killing babies", so you're complaining about Liberals killing fetuses when Conservatives are killing children as well, look at Faith Healing and Conversion Therapy, IRONY, so don't be coming up on our rally, accusing us of killing children when you're killing children with Faith Healing, refusing to take your kid to the doctor and let god heal your kid for you without Medical Assistance, and then boom your kid dies, and Conversion Therapy, trying to turn gays into straights and then boom they committe suicide because they couldn't change their sexual orientation". The comment was condemned by Right-Wingers and praised by Left-Wingers. Allegations of Voter Fraud Montgomery won an unexpecting 50 state and 5 territory + DC Landslide, bringing home a mandate in Chawosaurian History, and only took place in the United States and someday, the world. The allegations of voter fraud was proven false after investigations and was denoted as a Conspiracy Theory. Debates The First Debate held on September 12, 2007, Montgomery won at 93% over Bishop's 12%. Second Debate was set on October 21, 2007, Montgomery won at 98% over Bishop's 2%. Final Debate was on October 28, 2007, Montgomery Won 100% with Bishop winning 0.2%. False Electoral Result Prediction .]] On October 3, 2007, the Chawosaurian Commission of Elections (shut down in 2013) predicted a landslide victory to go to the Warlocks, the Warlocks were excited, but Montgomery rejected the prediction. Landslide Election and Results On Thursday Night, November 1, 2007, Election Night came and Montgomery was going off home to bed, wanting tobe surprised regardless who wins, Montgomery was in Stowe, Vermont in the Winter House rather then at his Campaign Headquarters, his family would watch the election for him to see who wins. The Popular Vote begins voting and Vermont was the first state to go, Montgomery won Vermont by a 99% landslide margin, Vermont was previously a Republican State, the Montgomery Campaign flipped the state into a solid blue state, the next states in the East Coast, from North to South East, Unanimously voted Democrat for Montgomery, leaving Bishop as he watches the election at school, the Bishop Campaign was worried that they might lose without the East Coast States, and Montgomery started winning more states in the next region Unanimously, leaving Bishop off guard, and the Western States of America came last, the entire Eastern States of America caused Montgomery to win the magic number similar to the United States Electoral College, 270, and two Unanimously Voted Solid Republican States, North Dakota and South Dakota, went blue for the first time for Democrat, Johnathan Montgomery. Finally, the Western States have Unanimously Voted Democrat for JSM, causing the Montgomery Family and Campaign to win a landslide over the Warlock Family, a Blue Collar Working Class Republican Family. At 1:00 AM, it was announced that Johnathan Montgomery has won a 50 state landslide to the Comrade Presidency, the Bishop Supporters went home to bed devastated, while the Montgomery Supporters partied all night until 7:00 AM. The Popular Vote was still being counted on Montgomery's side while Bishop's popular vote remains the same, at 8:30 AM, Bishop gave his concession speech while Montgomery was still at the Winter House asleep until 10:59 AM, he woke up with the highly unexpecting news that Montgomery had won a Unanimous Election in a college of 538 Delegates and a Landslide Margin of the Popular Vote that was still growing due to highly strongly inspired people. The Popular Vote in previous elections are usually completed exactly on Election Night, but Montgomery had inspired more people that he won a world record-breaking margin of popular votes, breaking so much people into the voting system that getting the popular vote into a complete count on Election Night was impossible, and claimed that the popular vote would be completed as late as November 7, 2007. The Warlock Family hate their defeat so much that they want it to pass by while the Montgomery Family enjoyed their rising Landslide Margin of the Popular Vote and the Unanimity of their Unanimous Election, On November 7, 2007, the Popular Vote was completed as they said, Montgomery won 165,998,665 votes while Bishop still has his 1,265,165 votes. Montgomery won Election Night previously won 143,334,564 popular votes. The results were certified by Timothy Max Roosevelt on December 15, 2007, as part of his constitutional authorities, Timothy was criticized by fellow Communists from the Anti-Montgomery Wing for confirming and accepting JSM's victory, JSM defeating Warlock bad in both the electoral and popular vote, Bishop Warlock made an embarrassing visit to Timothy Max Roosevelt, after promising he will crush Timothy's candidate, JSM, and his Communist Electorate in the United States, to negotiate concession, Timothy signed Warlock's concession and told Warlock to get out of his throne office. On December 20, 2007, JSM visited Timothy and his wife, Elizabeth, and on January 1, 2008, Timothy sworn JSM in as Comrade President. Voter Demographics Aftermath and Reactions The Montgomery Landslide was the most unexpecting of all, it was considered the First Unanimous Election since George Washington and the biggest Democratic Landslide since FDR in 1936. The GOP was badly affected by the Montgomery Unanimity and he had been problematic for the GOP base. "Communist New Year" Protests, Parades and Marches The Announcement of Montgomery's Election has broke-out Large and Spreading Pro-Montgomery Communist Protests in praise of Montgomery's Election. Chawosaurian Communists have called the election, a rebirth of Communism in the Chawosaurian Community in the Human World. The Communist Protests grew worldwide when announced that Johnathan's 18th Birthday was coming up on January 26, 2008. Montgomery during the campaign trial has incited Communists and Socialists to come-out of the shadows and be part of the political process, with the Communists felt welcomed by the presents of Montgomery, they were willing and were no longer afraid to come out and be out. Rising Environmental Protests in Chawosauria In January 1, 2008 to March 3, 2008, the Environmental Movement spilled over to Chawosauria almost worldwide and continued up to March 3, 2008. Since Ralph Nader's 2000 U.S. Presidential Election Candidacy, the Environmental Movement still continues up to 2017 and will continue to the future. See also Chawosaurian Federal Election of 1975Category:Critical Election Category:Realigning Election Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII